Hats
by Ember411
Summary: Someing that I thought be funny, musical and awesome! Enjoy! NOTE: This will only make sence if you seen the t.v where the song came from.


Ok listening to a song and it's very very short. Yeah, It's a Troyella and Brother-Sister/Sister-Brother moment.

I own nothing, except I hear Zanessa is getting married. And Lucas is tied up in my bedroom.

--

* * *

It was a Monday morning at East High. Gabriella and Sharpay were walking to homeroom. Gabriella was reading a book, while Sharpay finished texing.

"Hey, Belle how's the beast?" Sharpay joked.

"Fine. Ah, Romeo and Juliet is such a wonderful book. Written by William Shakespeare."

"William-Shilliam. That was a good weakend."

"Yeah I know right." Gabriella said as they walked into the classroom. There they saw Troy and Ryan. Both wearing hideous and odd hats. Troy was wearing a pink hat and Ryan was wearing a crazy rainbow hat.

"Don't ask Sharpay. You know what happened last night." Ryan said.

"You said you slept really good last night."

"Same with you Troy." Gabriella said hugging him for the fun. Troy hugged her back and kissed her head. "Yeah I know. But I didn't go to bed until like 3AM this morning."

"Same here." Ryan said. Gabriella and Sharpay smiled. They got on top of Ms. Darbus's desk and sang really loud.

**_What's that?!  
A hat!  
Crazy, funky, junky hat.  
Overslept, hair unsightly,  
Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley,  
We've been there,  
We've done that,  
We see right through your funky hat!_**

"Oh, quite you two!" both boys shouted.

* * *

--Next Day--

The next both girls were eating lunch waiting to Troy and Ryan to come. The guys came over, Troy had on a cowboy hat and Ryan had a benie on him. The girls smiled and jumped on top of the table singing again.

**_What's that?!  
A hat!  
Crazy, funky, junky hat.  
Overslept, hair unsightly,  
Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley,  
We've been there,  
We've done that,  
We see right through your funky hat!_**

"You know, your both annoying." Troy said shoving cake in his mouth.

* * *

--Wednesday--

On Wensday all of them had gym. After coach Bolton left for something Troy came in with Ryan. Both of them had Newsboy cap on. "I hate hair days man."

"Same here Troy." Ryan said. Gabriella and Sharpay smiled. Sharpay got on Gabriella's shoulder and they shouted.

**_What's that?!  
A hat!  
Crazy, funky, junky hat.  
Overslept, hair unsightly,  
Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley,  
We've been there,  
We've done that,  
We see right through your funky hat!_**

"Girls be quite!" Troy and Ryan said pushing them down. The girls landed on a mat.

"Bolton, Evans. Both of you boys in the office now!" Coach Bolton said. "And take your hats off."

"Bye boys." Gabbie said.

"Toodles." Sharpay said.

The boys walked away sadly. They really this week.

* * *

--Thursday--

The next day, while Darbus was gone Troy and Ryan came in late. Ryan was wearing bucket hat while Troy was wearing a Fez hat. When they sat down Gabriella and Sharpay smiled. They got up and stood on their desk. "Troy! Ryan!" they shouted.

**What's that?!  
_A hat!  
Crazy, funky, junky hat.  
Overslept, hair unsightly,  
Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley,  
We've been there,  
We've done that,  
We see right through your funky hat_!**

"Gabbi's, Shar stop it. We have a reason for this. Bad hair days." Ryan said.

* * *

--Friday--

On Friday, Sharpay was wearing a pink beret while Gabriella was wearing a red beret. Both Ryan and Troy jump outta no where and pointed at them.

What's that?!  
A hat!  
Crazy, funky, junky hat.  
Overslept, hair unsightly,  
Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley,  
We've been there,  
We've done that,  
We see right through your funky hat!

"Guys, it's for our French class okay? You know how Madame Miller is. 'Vous devez avancer à ma classe avec vos bérets, ou bien vous desserrez cinq points sur votre catégorie.' in other words. If we don't, well we hate to loose points." Sharpay explained.

"Chanson folle de chapeau sur le haut-parleur plus tard pour Troy et Ryan ?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay smiled "OUI!" they both giggled and ran off.

"What did they say Ryan?" Troy asked. Ryan was fixing his Flat cap. "Sorry i was listening to my Ipod and my hat fell off."

"I have no idea what they said." Troy said walking to his next class with Ryan.

_1 hour later..._

"Students of East High, this is Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez. We like to sing a song now," Sharpay said.

"This is for Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton and what they have on today." Gabriella said. Troy and Ryan looked at each other confused.

**_What's that?!  
A hat!  
Crazy, funky, junky hat.  
Overslept, hair unsightly,  
Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley,  
We've been there,  
We've done that,  
We see right through your funky hat!_**

_After School..._

"EVANS! MONTEZ!" the boys yelled running over. "If we tell you why we had our hats on will you understand?"

"Sure Troy." Gabriella said. Sharpay nudged her. "Ryan sleeps with a night cap on."

"For a reason." Both Troy and Ryan took a deep breath and pulled the hats off. The girls stared at them until they cracked up. Both boys, Troy shaggy long hair and Ryan's small spiky hair were pink!

"Happy now?" Ryan asked.

"What. . .what. . .what happened?" Gabriella said throughts breaths. Chad came over and smiled.

"So, I see you ladies seen what I did to their hair."

"Chad, I can't believe you actually did taht for us!" Sharpay said. "You really dared them to turn their hair pink!"

"I hate you Sharpay, you to Gabriella!" Ryan shouted as both girls laughed. Jason and Zeke came. Both boys were wearing Sombrero's. Sharpay pulled out her beret and threw it on Chad. her and Gabriella sang really loud now that the whole school became quite when they sang the first line.

**_WHAT'S THAT?!  
A HAT!  
CRAZY, FUNKY, JUNKY HAT  
OVERSLEPT, HAIR UNSIGHTLY,  
TRYIN' TO LOOK LIKE KEIRA KNIGHTLY,  
WE'VE BEEN THERE,  
WE DONE THAT,  
WE SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU FUNKY HAT_**

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed that lol!**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold  
Ember411.**


End file.
